Guerra significa Sin Piedad
by CallmeAlej
Summary: Cinco humanos llegan a un mundo donde otros siete gobernaban. Errant vs Warlords, todos contra todos, una guerra de traiciones y sentimientos encontrados, caminos y deseos chocando. OC.


−Es extraño.

−¿Qué cosa?

−La luna. Se supone que iba a ser llena hoy.

Garurumon abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. La enorme roca redondeada por la luz brillaba en el cielo nocturno no completamente circular, si no con cierta falencia en su área total. El reflejo lumínico daba contra los árboles en el claro donde descansaban, dando el aspecto de estar rodeado por un anillo tenuemente iluminado. En su cabeza, no le pareció en lo absoluto descabellado.

−Se ve bonita igual −acotó.

−Sí −concedió Akira, sonriendo.

El lobo sonrió a su vez y le lamió la mejilla, y luego pasó a limpiarse una pata. Akira se sentó a su lado y acarició tras su oreja, distraído. La caza había comenzado hace un par de horas, y sus compañeros aún no le indicaban que su presa había aparecido. Él se regodeó, recordando nuevamente su agradable posición de poder. Ser un Señor de la Guerra, un Warlord.

Miró el mapa proyectado en su digivice, y frunció levemente el ceño y tensó el labio. Garurumon lo miraba con interés.

−¿Estamos cerca de la frontera? –preguntó.

−Demasiado para mi gusto.

−Eres un caprichoso, así que asumiré que no tanto −sonrió burlonamente. Akira rio y le dio una palmada en el flanco.

−Incluso a ti te molestará.

Le enseñó el mapa. La sonrisa de Garurumon se borró.

−Vale, tienes razón. Jungle Troopers está demasiado cerca −miró hacia el oeste con cierta aprehensión, como si en cualquier momento fuesen a aparecer Rubén y HerculesKabuterimon, aunque en el fondo supiese que eso era totalmente imposible.

Akira percibió su preocupación y volvió a palmear su flanco. El lobo le sonrió con calidez.

−No te preocupes. Estamos en paz.

Aunque, en su interior, estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. ¿Paz? ¿Qué era eso? Ya no sabía, después de tres meses en el Digimundo.

Ellos llegaron, eran ocho al principio. El lugar era un caos, y ellos venían a traer orden; pero dieron cuenta del poder que conllevaban, y se aprovecharon de tal. Los llamaron Señores de la Guerra. En muy poco tiempo, ellos y sus compañeros, escogidos por ellos mismos, alcanzaron un poder inimaginable, ridículo de suponer que podría lograrse en tan poco tiempo. Cuando ya estaban en la cúspide de sus logros y deseos, Ella lo arruinó todo.

Akira maldijo en su interior. La odiaba.

Garurumon lo distrajo con otro lametón.

−¿En qué pensabas? –preguntó.

−Tú sabes

−¿En eso? ¿Vale la pena, aún? –Akira se encogió de hombros.

−Antes fueron buenos tiempos.

−Ahora gozamos de paz −le recordó el lobo.

−Sabes tan bien como yo que esta paz es un chiste, y que tan sólo hace falta que uno logre el mismo poder que antes para avanzar. Todos le tienen el ojo puesto al Mar Oscuro.

−Metal Empire se cree con todo el derecho −gruñó Garurumon, con cierto fastidio.

−De cierta forma, lo tienen −razonó Akira. Garurumon lo miró con desdén; Akira carcajeó−. Naturaleza vs Metal, ¿no? Entiendo perfectamente tu odio, compañero.

−No de la forma que crees −dijo Garurumon, con cierto asco.

El sonido de un cuerno les alertó y les obligó a ponerse de pie, más no se apresuraron. Es decir, ¿de qué podía tener miedo ellos en la cacería que ellos mismos organizaron? Incluso en Campeón, Garurumon seguía siendo más fuerte que la mayoría de los digimon.

Akira montó el lobo con naturalidad. Desde hacía ya varias semanas que no necesitaba una silla. Gruñó para sus adentros, recordando que todo era más lento ahora. Se sintió frustrado. Al menos podía cazar para relajar cabeza.

−¿Lo hueles?

−No, pero sí a nuestros compañeros −Akira lo sintió sonreír−. Ya van pasando.

En silencio, comenzó un trote ligero, entrando al bosque. Sus patas largas apenas tenían que estirarse para avanzar metros en pocos pasos. Sintieron un rumor en los árboles y no tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de que apareciesen dos figuras, sus compañeros. Uno era casi tan grande como el lobo, y era un toro enmascarado y con una armadura del mismo color azul y una capa roja; el otro era un gato de cuerpo blanco y cabeza y bordes naranjos y rayas negras, ojos claros y garras enguantadas.

−¡Maldición! exclamó Bullmon, oteando a todas partes.

−No es para tanto −dijo Mikemon, rascándose la oreja.

−¡Estábamos tan cerca! –farfulló el toro.

−Ah, pero él tampoco se ha alejado −Mikemon sonrió con cierto aire suficiente.

El toro resopló y rascó el suelo con los cascos. Se detuvo a medio gesto cuando vio al lobo blanco y azulado, y al chico de cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico. Akira se arremangó y se subió el cierre de la chaqueta.

−Caballeros −saludó Garurumon, inclinando la cabeza. Bullmon y Mikemon hicieron reverencias cortas. Akira no se enfadó; los comprendía, estaban agotados por la carrera−. ¿Les molesta si nos unimos a ustedes?

−Para nada −Mikemon sonrió con confianza−, pero creo que tenemos cierto problema. Se fue corriendo hacia el oeste, tal vez buscando asilo.

−¿No sabe que no servirá? –preguntó Akira, desconcertado− Pensé que era más listo.

−Al parecer, lo es −apuntó Mikemon.

−Virus Busters no se llevan mal con Jungle Troopers, y estamos en tiempos de paz −le recordó Garurumon.

Akira Himura, el _Tsumetai Akuma, _Warlord de Nature Spirits, se rascó la barbilla con aire pensativo.

−Eso convierte esto en una carrera a contrarreloj, ¿no encuentras?

−Tendremos que llegar antes que él −Garurumon golpeó el suelo con la pata, un sonido sordo. Estaba emocionado.

−Sí −sonrió y se dirigió a sus compañeros−. Nos veremos mañana en la lid sur. Garurumon y yo podremos hacer esto solos −el lobo les guiñó el ojo, acentuando las palabras de su amigo.

Bullmon y Mikemon hicieron otra reverencia, y no esperaron a que sus señores partieran para tirarse a descansar. Garurumon comenzó a galopar entre risas, y Akira no tardó en unírsele.

Los árboles pasaron en torno suyo rápida, velozmente. Akira se sintió poderoso nuevamente, en la cima del mundo. ¿A qué debía temer? Eran rápidos como un cometa, no había nada más rápido y poderoso que Garurumon. Eran invencibles.

−Estamos cerca −dijo Garurumon, sorprendiéndolo. ¿Tan pronto?

No. Se relajó pensando que, sin importar qué tan poderosos eran ellos, su oponente no era un debilucho cualquiera. Se recordó que a él, aparentemente, no le había costado eludir a sus mejores cazadores, Mikemon y Bullmon.

Garurumon se lo encontró en cosa de segundos; aunque su oponente parecía más concentrado en salvar su vida que en luchar, así que decidió ignorarlos. Akira entornó la mirada. Encontrar a este le desconcertó, había creído eliminar a toda la familia Real de los Nature Spirits.

El lobo se adelantó y trató de plantarle un mordisco, pero Leomon se apartó. Garurumon captó de todas formas, con el rabillo del ojo, que un enorme puño del león apretó el pomo de la espada. Sonrío, dándose cuenta que su oponente lo estaba tomando en serio.

Le volvió a lanzar un mordisco, atinando esta vez. El león cayó y Garurumon sobre él; pero movió su cuerpo de la forma adecuada para girar en el aire y caer de pie, sin dañar a Akira, quien se había sujetado con firmeza. Patinó un poco por la tierra húmeda, y Leomon aprovechó eso para intentar atacarlo, pero trastabilló y erró.

Garurumon exhaló una cortina de fuego azul que rodeó al león y quemó los árboles a su alrededor. Leomon pareció ignorar el calor y las quemaduras, pero se llevó las manos a la garganta, mientras tosía. Garurumon gruñó.

−Es una muerte horrible, la asfixia.

−Lo sé −dijo Akira. Viniendo de él, era bastante.

No fue ni un minuto antes de que el fuego consumiera todo el aire dentro de ese círculo, acabando con la vida de Leomon. Inútilmente había intentado saltar las llamas que ardían con la fuerza de un infierno gélido y tampoco logró alcanzar a Garurumon con ningún ataque. Desapareció entre fragmentos, dejando un huevo que se elevó hasta perderse.

Akira bajó del lomo de su amigo y el lobo comenzó a apagar las llamas, con cierto aire melancólico. El chico se apoyó contra un árbol, a descansar. La cacería había resultado larga, y al fin al tercer intento habían logrado atrapar a Leomon, el supuestamente último de la familia Real.

No le había tomado tiempo deshacerse de sus detractores, los Reyes de Nature Spirits, la familia de los Leomon. Tampoco le había costado. Pero el encontrarse ahora con otro Leomon le colmó la paciencia y escogió ejecutarlo él mismo mediante una cacería. Lo imaginó, solo, corriendo para salvar su ya desgraciada existencia. Akira era la pesadilla de los leones.

Su digivice sonó, y él lo levantó mecánicamente. Esperaba escuchar el silbido característico de Owlmon cuando le avisaba cosas, pero se quedó tieso al escuchar el tono elegante y germano del Warlord de Dragon's Roar.

−_Habrá reunión_. _Están ocurriendo cosas interesantes._

−¿Ah? –exclamó Akira, sorprendido− ¿Cómo qué cosas?

−_Te diré cuando llegues._

−¡Robert! –alcanzó a llamarlo, enfadado.

−_¿Qué?_

−¿Empezarán sin mí?

−_No._

Garurumon miró cómo su tamer apretaba el digivice en su mano con una expresión indescifrable.

Habían sido dos meses sin que ocurriera una reunión de emergencia.

* * *

−Entonces…, Alan, ¿no?

−Sí −respondió el chico, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Tenía cabello negro y ojos verdes, llevaba ropa deportiva raída y mochila rota, además de una expresión de sorpresa. Tras él aguardaba un pequeño diablillo con máscara de kendo y uniforme, además de tener dos ojos brillantes y redondos−. Alan Voclain.

−Vale. Y acabas de llegar a este mundo, ¿no?

−Algo así. Estaba de campamento y fui raptado, fin de la historia. Llevo acá un par de horas con Kotemon.

La chica se inclinó a un lado para mirar tras él. El pequeño digimon hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo. El halcón rojo al lado de la fémina rio secamente.

−Me caen bien −dictó.

−A mí tal vez −ella sonrió, coqueta. Cambió cual pierna estaba sobre la otra.

Aunque por dentro, esa chica de pelo como ala de cuervo hasta media espalda, cabello chocolate, piel bronceada y tenida deportiva, estaba tremendamente desconcertada. Un humano más que no era Warlord. Quién lo diría. Se regodeó, pensando en las cosas que podría hacer con semejante aliado.


End file.
